The Dance
by merlucadevotion
Summary: In which Andrew accompanies Zola to the father/daughter dance. Established Merluca. One shot.


**A/N: Hey just wanna once again thank you guys for taking the time to read my fics, it really means a lot to me. I love hearing what you guys think so be sure to leave reviews when you fav/follow. Also if you guys have any requests feel free to let me know! **

Grief, it was something that came and went like waves. At this point, Meredith was fine most days. She truly felt happy again in a way she thought she would never feel.

Of course the grief would never completely go away and she accepted that. She accepted in when Bailey ran to her with a smile that was the spitting image of Derek's and she felt that familiar twinge in her heart.

Or when Ellis, her sweet younger baby looked up at her with those eyes, his eyes. She saw him all the time in all three of her children, the keeper of his memory.

Or, it was like the day Meredith was currently experiencing. The look of disappointment in her oldest daughter's eyes. And as a mother, wanting nothing more than to be able to somehow fix this, to make missing her father hurt just a little less.

"I'm sorry, baby. Uncle Alex got called into an emergency surgery and he won't be able to take you to the daddy daughter dance." Meredith informed her as gently as possible.

Zola's face fell with sadness. "It's okay. I didn't want to go to that stupid dance anyways." She tossed the sparkling silver purse she picked out to go with the pink dress she'd planned to wear and threw herself onto her bed.

Meredith sighed and sat next to her on the bed, rubbing her back for comfort. "Zola, sweetheart. I know how much you were looking forward to this and if Uncle Alex could be here like he promised, you know he would. I'm sorry."

"All my friends will be there, I didn't want to feel left out.." Zola said. "I miss daddy. I wish he was here." She added softly.

"I miss him too, Zozo." Meredith made herself comfortable next to Zola and wrapped an arm around her. "You know, you can still go to the dance. I could take you." She offered.

Zola shook her head. "It's not the same. All the other girls will be there with their dads."

Before Meredith could say anything else, she heard the front door open. She went to see who it was and it was Andrew, making use of the key she had given him.

"Hey." Andrew said, greeting her with a kiss.

"Hey." Meredith smiled into the kiss.

"I was on the way home and thought I'd stop by since I'd been in the OR most of the day and I didn't get to see much of you." Andrew told her.

"Well I'm glad you came by." Meredith sighed. "It's..been a day."

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"There was this father daughter dance that Zola was looking forward to, Alex was supposed to take her but then an emergency at the hospital came up so he had to cancel." Meredith explained.

"I'm sorry, Mer." Andrew empathized. He thought for a moment. "Maybe, I could take her. That is..if it's okay with you and Zola, I mean. I wouldn't mind taking her."

Meredith smiled. "Andrew, you don't have to do this."

"I'd like to, though. Like you said, Zola was looking forward to this and if I can make it better in any way I'll do it." Andrew told her.

"Well, if Zola's okay with it, I am too." Meredith told him.

"Hey Andrew." Zola said as she emerged from her room and into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of juice.

"Hey Zola." Andrew greeted her. "So I hear there's a special dance happening later tonight."

"Yeah, but I'm not going." Zola shrugged.

"That's a shame, because I happen to love to dance. I mean, I'm not the best or anything but.." Andrew said to her.

"Wait - You would take me?" Zola questioned, her face brightened.

"Yeah, I'd love to." Andrew smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know you're probably busy too.." Zola said.

"Nope, I'm not on call and my schedule is completely clear." Andrew assured her.

Zola smiled and went to hug Andrew. "Thanks Andrew!"

"You're welcome, Zo."

"Mommy! Mommy! Andrew's going to take me to the dance!" Zola ran out excitedly into the living room.

Meredith smiled, relieved to see her daughter smiling again and her spirits raised. "I heard. We better start getting ready then." She sat up from the couch.

Zola ran off to her room to start getting ready.

"So, I'll be back to pick her up around 6?" Andrew said to Meredith.

"Sounds good." Meredith smiled. "And Andrew? Thank you for this." She told him sincerely.

"No need to thank me, Mer. Zola's a great kid, of course I'd do this for her, and you." He pecked her lips softly. "I'd better get going. See you in a little bit."

"Alright. See you." She leaned in for one more kiss before he left.

Meredith spent the next few hours getting Zola princess perfect ready, as her oldest daughter had so eloquently termed it.

The doorbell rang and it was Andrew. "Hey. Is Zola ready?"

"She is. And wow, don't you look handsome." Meredith smiled. She looked over his shoulder as he stood in the doorway and noticed a white limousine parked near the curb. "A limousine?" She questioned in surprise.

"A limousine." Andrew confirmed. "I kinda saved the life of the guy who owns the company, and he offered this if I ever needed a favor so…"

"So you did all this for Zola?" Meredith's smile widened.

"I did." Andrew mirrored her smile.

Just then, Zola came downstairs. "Mommy I'm ready to go!"

Meredith wrapped her arms around her daughter once she came down the stairs. "Zozo, you look so beautiful honey."

"She sure does. All ready to go?" Andrew said to her.

Zola nodded, holding her hand out to Andrew.

Andrew took the girl's hand and led them outside to where the limo waited for them.

Zola's brown eyes widened and her mouth practically dropped to the floor. "You got us a limo?!"

"I did. Pretty cool, huh?" Andrew said as they went inside.

"The coolest. I can't wait for all my friends to see me show up in a limo!" Zola squealed in delight.

As the driver headed towards the dance, Zola turned to Andrew. "Andrew?"

"Yeah Zola?"

"When are you gonna ask my mommy to marry you?" Zola asked straightforwardly.

Andrew chuckled a bit, taken by surprise by the question. "Well, uh, I...I don't know. That's kind of a complicated question, Zo."

Zola looked down, playing with the pink sequined beads on her person. "You love my mommy right?"

"Of course." Andrew answered without hesitation.

"And I know my mommy loves you. and me, Bailey, and Ellis love you too. So...what's so complicated about that?" Zola, always wise beyond her years, reasoned to him.

Andrew was silent for a moment. "I guess I just...well, when I ask her..I want it to be the right time, the right moment." He explained.

Zola pressed her lips together and nodded slightly. "The right moment. Got it."

"And when I decide on that moment, you'll be the first one I tell. You can help me make it the perfect moment." Andrew told her.

"Really?!" Zola said excitedly.

"Of course. You know your mom better than anyone and not to mention you have excellent taste."

Zola turned to Andrew giving him a hug. "Thanks Andrew."

"No problem, Zo." Andrew said to her.

Shortly after this they pulled up to the dance and were met with plenty of awe.

Zola walked up to a group of her friends while Andrew stood near by.

"Hey guys!" Zola greeted them.

"Hey Zola, you look so pretty!" The girls said to her.

"Thanks, you guys do too." She beamed happily.

"Who are you here with?" One of the girls asked.

Zola turned to point over at Andrew. "Him over there. My step dad Andrew."

Andrew, not within earshot of the girls, gave a smile and wave when they looked in his direction.

…

The dance had begun and it was now time for the traditional father/daughter dance.

Throughout the night, Andrew had been taking photos of Zola enjoying herself at the dance and sending them to Meredith. Each time she got a new photo she felt nothing but happiness and relief that her daughter was having such a good time, and that she had such a good man in her life like Andrew to help make this happen.

Andrew and Zola stood off to the side when the DJ announced the father daughter dance.

"If you wanna skip this part I understand." Andrew said gently to her.

Zola rubbed her arm a bit, looking around as all the other girls went to the dance floor with their dads.

She shook her head. "No...I don't wanna skip it. Will you dance with me, Andrew?"

"I'd be honored." Andrew smiled.

Zola stood there with her arms crossed tapping her foot. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, right! How could I forget." Andrew extended his hand to Zola. "Zola, may I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may." Zola smiled taking his hand.

As they danced, Andrew couldn't help but think that he wanted more moments like this, that he wanted a family - Meredith's family. And most importantly, he wanted to be part of it.


End file.
